Patients with allergic and non-allergic rhinitis and nasal congestion often suffer from inflammation of the nasal membranes that can cause numerous symptoms and complications. These same patients may frequently also suffer from other types of allergies and immunoglobulin E (IgE)-mediated disorders, including ocular allergies. Typical treatments may include pharmacologic therapy, such as intranasal steroids, oral antihistamines, and anti-IgE for allergic rhinitis. However, it would be desirable to have a non-pharmacologic, non-invasive treatment for these conditions for use alone or in combination with pharmacologic therapy.
Allergic rhinitis in particular is an IgE-mediated inflammatory nasal disorder that involves hyperactive nasal mucosa, obstruction of the nasal passages, and symptoms of rhinorrhea, sneezing, nasal pruritus, and congestion. Allergic rhinitis is also commonly associated with conjunctivitis, itchy palate, and aggravation of comorbid asthma. Traditionally, allergic rhinitis has been classified as perennial, with symptoms occurring year round, or seasonal, with symptoms occurring at particular times of the year. Perennial symptoms are most commonly associated with dust mites, cockroaches, and molds, whereas seasonal symptoms may be induced by pollens.
Allergic rhinitis currently affects 10% to 25% of the population worldwide, and 20 to 40 million people in the United States annually, including 10% to 30% of adults and up to 40% of children. Furthermore, incidence of allergic rhinitis seems to be increasing globally. The management of allergic rhinitis remains challenging because of the side effects of existing medication classes and because of their variable effectiveness. The latter reflects the variable nature of allergic rhinitis in the general population. There is therefore an unmet need for a safe and effective non-pharmacological method for treating allergic rhinitis.